Dreams
by Mirror Of The Ocean
Summary: Golden Pair, Because dreams can be very interesting when you’re surrounded by the smell of Oishi. One-Shot


**Title: **Dreams

**Paring: **Golden Pair

**Rating:**Heavy T

**Warnings:** MaleXMale, don't like don't read, pretty simple isn't it? Eiji's POV

**Summary: **Because dreams can be very interesting when you're surrounded by the smell of Oishi.

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters, if I did the majority of them would be doing something completely different than playing tennis…..

**A/N: **I have always wanted to write a fic where the uke dreams about his seme. I actually used the concept for an Elricest fic (Fullmetal Alchemist) But I never finished it. I don't know why I didn't… I think I just lost interest in that pairing. However this one was also supposed to be longer and truth to be told, when I first started writing it I didn't want the golden pair to be together… but then I was in a period when I read a lot of 'get-together-fics' and I was just to lazy write anything more. Maybe because I have a naughty habit of getting tired of any fic I have written that have a character POV, and this one has Eiji's. Whoa, this A/N has become rather long… as always xD

_I was leaning on my hands, half sitting, half laying on the bed. __His lips brushed ever so softly against my neck and I was purring softly. He knew all of my weak spots, he actually found the majority of them the first time but I never stopped feeling electric when he touched me. But truth to be told, the fact that he found them all so early didn't surprise me at all. I wouldn't expect any less from my doubles partner._

_I could feel his gentle and soft hands wandering underneath my shirt and caressing my stomach, placing themselves on my shoulders while his mouth found mine. It never stopped amazing me how good his soft lips could feel against my own. I shuddered and he nibbled at my lower lip in response and carefully added pressure on his hands to make me understand what he wanted. Yes I knew, he wanted me to lay down underneath him. However, today I wasn't giving up that easily. _

_I c__ontinued to kiss him back and I felt how the pressure on my shoulders increased. Maybe he wasn't sure I had felt it before... I could feel his kisses becoming more heated and impatient and it made me grin against his lips. _'Oh Oishi…' _I thought, _'You're more impatient than you appear to be' _I couldn't help myself anymore and let of a slight grin, which he immediately felt and pulled back, watching me with those lust filled green eyes…_

_I meet his glance and smiled challenging and he looked quite amused as he rubbed our noses together and placed a trail of kisses along my jaw line. I closed my eyes and shuddered, I knew where this was coming and I wanted it. His mouth moved higher, his nose was touching my earlobe and I held my breath as he moved upwards, just to stop underneath my ear. I let out a dissatisfied sight and he chuckled in respons. I could feel his breath close to my ear and I panted softly. He wasn't fair, not at all…he knew just how sensitive my ears were, he knew it and still stopping so incredible close…so…so…_

"_Demon…" I mumbled and opened one of my eyes and looked directly at him and he pulled away and looked back, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Get down on the bed then Eiji…" his voice was hoarse and I purred inwardly, but I wouldn't give up just yet…If Oishi was able to tease, then I could as well. I pouted at him and lifted one of my arms I was leaning on and carefully brushed Oishi's cheek._

"_Oishi…" I pleaded at him, one finger following the trail of his yaw line, a thumb brushing across his lips and he gave it a soft kiss and I smiled at him, letting my hand move over his short hair, a gentle massaging movement while my hand drifted away to his neck before I let my fingers run down his bare neck. They were almost not touching his skin and I could feel his short intake of breath, could see it in his eyes… my hand gripped around the back of his head and pulled him closer. "Oishi…" I begged again and this time he obeyed me and leaned forward so our lips could meet again, I pressed his head closer as the kiss grew heated up._

_It didn't take long before I could feel his eager tongue licking my lips, asking for permission I couldn't deny him for very long. I let out a faint moan as his tongue entered and once again claimed my mouth, the taste of Oishi's mouth was mind bending and I noticed that my mind started to flow away. I moved the last hand I was leaning on and wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing us together as tight as possible. It didn't even take three seconds before I found myself laying on the bed with my lover above me, pressing me down into the madras. I yelped in protest but I didn't care about it anymore. The only thing that really mattered was the person above me._

_He broke the kiss and kissed my cheek before he nudged my ear, I let out another soft pant and I could feel his tongue lick the underside of my earlobe, taking it into his mouth sucking on it… I arched my back and let out a soft groan only to have him whisper inside my ear:_

"_Don't be so hasty Eiji" I muttered something in response and he laughed and I could only shudder in return as his hot breath teased me to no end. He moved downwards, attacking my neck and I could feel his forgotten hands starting to move, painting an invisible circle around a nipple while he reached the bottom of my neck and sucked slightly. I gasped, one of my hands gripping around his head, telling him to carry on, the other grasping the sheets. My soft pants and moans were the only thing I heard as he worked on my neck, teasing all the spots he knew existed, licking…sucking…biting… I was arching underneath him, slowly loosing myself as he had his way with me. _

"_Oishi" I mumbled defenceless, "Oishi…"_

I opened my eyes quickly. It smelled like Oishi around me and I couldn't for my life find out why. I didn't know where I was at all as I rubbed my eyes and looked around. No, I weren't familiar with the room. It wasn't my own and it wasn't Oishi's. Just a simple room with two normal beds with no personal belongings whatsoever and boring, grey walls. I sat up in the bed and let the blanket fall of me, somehow Oishi smelled really close… I looked down on my nightgown and found my answer. It was Oishi's. I heard a movement from the other bed and suddenly all came back to me.

We were on a training camp with the rest of Seigaku regulars, and as always Oishi and I shared a room. And the reason I was wearing Oishi's pyjamas was… was… I had forgotten mine. That was it! The toothbrush had been more important and the pyama thing had just passed by mind, and since I had complained so much Oishi had offered me his which I had accepted. I placed my feet on the cold floor and let out a faint sight. The outfit was a little too big, but it wasn't such a big deal, after all it smelled like Oishi. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, yes it was absolutely the scent of Oishi.

I stood up and sneaked away to his bed, sitting down on the edge. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep… Well he always had a calm or gentle expression but this was somewhat different. I suddenly remembered my dream and a faint feeling of guilt flowed over me. _"I am sorry Oishi"_ I thought honestly before I looked at the clock. It was still very early. A quick glance back at the sleeping form and I made a very quick decision. Sometimes it was just pure luck to be me, I just had to complain about feeling lonely and none would lift a single eyebrow in question.

I slowly lifted on the blanket to reveal his bare chest and blushed slightly. Since I was borrowing his nightgown he had nothing else to sleep in than his boxers. I chewed thoughtfully on my lower lip before I slid down next to him and pulled the blankets above us.

He was still asleep, I could tell because I heard his regular breathing and heartbeat as I placed my head on his chest and closed my eyes. I moved an arm around his stomach, not really conscious about what I was doing anymore and let out a satisfied sight. I could feel the heat emerge from his body and it smelled like Oishi everywhere and I found myself thinking that this might not be so bad at all.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………....

"Eiji!" I awaked to Oishi's surprised and a bit panicked voice. I mumbled something in response but the moment it left my lips I forgot what I had said. "What are you doing here?" I opened one eye and looked tiredly ay him. I could tell that he wasn't angry; I heard t on his voice. He was just slighty surprised and I snuggled closer to him.

"Eiji"

"Just five more minutes Shu…" I wrapped my arms around his waist and closed my eyes again. "Just five more…" I let out a yawn and buried my head into his chest. I heard him sight and patted my head gently.

"What's wrong with you all of sudden? Calling me by my first name and all…" he sat up under my heavily protest and leaned against the headboard, my head fell down into his lap and I let my arms unwrap themselves and fall down to my sides. I yawned again and slowly opened my eyes to meet worried green ones.

"I just… everything was so different when I woke up… but Oishi was still Oishi and it smelled like you everywhere and…and" I let out a soft purr as his fingers travelled over my scalp in a gentle massaging motion.

"But you can't just sneak into other people's beds like that Eiji…" he was trying to teach me a lesson but it vas obviously to me that he didn't mind. "I am sorry"

"What if someone had entered the room while we were sleeping?"

"I am sorry" he looked at me with those caring green eyes and I got lost in them. "Hey Oishi, guess whom I dreamed about!" I saw him turn his gaze away, concentrating before he locked his gaze with me once more. "The Chocolates?" I let out a faint giggled.

"No, not them silly. You." I saw his cheek turn a bright shade of pink and smiled widely. "Hey Oishi?!"

"Mmm…?"

"I love you" I looked up into these green eyes which were filled with emotion and I couldn't do anything else than smile like a fool.

"I love you too Eiji"

"Oishi?"

"Mmm?"

"Let's do something together after this camp ends"

"Yeah, lets"

**A/N:** Maybe the end got a bit rushed, but as I said before I grew tired and it's kind of a miracle that I actually finished it the 'I''s is killing me__"

R&R!! I Don't get it at all, five persons put my other Golden Pair fic as their favourite, none of them reviewed…. Strange isn't it?


End file.
